Anacondas: The Offspring
Summary A group of national researchers travel to Peru in search of a legendary warm fountain called the "Offspring" which they believe can help cure eternal illness and diseases. Unfortuneately, they learn the fountain exists when hunted by hungry giant Anacondas, the world largest and deadliest snakes. Genres Action, Adventure, Drama, Horror and Thriller Music by David Hirschfelder Sequel Anacondas 2: The Mayflower: Five years following the events from “Anacondas: the Offspring”. A team of national explorers travel to Borneo in search of the “''Mayflower''” a yellow fabled legendary flower that they believe still exists and can cure cancer and other eternal diseases; they also believe that the Mayflower had been bloomed from the warm fountain “The Offspring”. When the crew begins their search for the Mayflower, they learn the flower exists and must make their way to it while being hunted by giant hungry deadly Anacondas. Characters David Hasselhoff as Burt Creswell Jordana Brewster as Dianna Handerson Pooch Hall as PJ Sanders Adam Brody as Sam Fuller Richard T. Jones as Mike Peterson Rick Yune as Klent Yuan Ashton Kutcher as Owen Gibson Kristen Bell as Victoria Gibson William Fichtner as Dr. Patrick Darson Danny Trejo as Rio Plot A team of national research explorers led by sets off into a jungle in Peru, to search for the “''Offspring''”; an ancient legendary fabled warm fountain that they believe can heal or cure eternal illness and diseases. Along the way, the crew comes across three stranded men – Burt Creswell (David Hasselhoff), Klent Yuan (Rick Yune) and Rio (Danny Trejo) – and helps them, believing they know how to find the Offspring. But the three strange men begin to act strangely and the crew suspects something. One night, Sam Fuller (Adam Brody) sneaks and goes through Burt's paper files and learns he and Klent and Rio are wanted ruthless mercenaries. Before he could tell the others, he overhears a conversation between Burt and Dr. Patrick Darson (William Fichtner). It is revealed that Patrick is also in league with Burt and his men. The following day, Burt discovers that Sam had gone through their files, and decides to keep it a secret when plotting to kill Sam before he can tell the crew. Later, after the ship goes down a waterfall, the crew is forced to help Burt achieve his true objective – find the Offspring and sell it for a good price amount of money. Burt threatens to kill them all when they tried to refuse after learning from Sam who they and Patrick really are. While traveling through the jungle, the crew stumbles upon an old ruin village. Burt and Rio head off to find any villagers or food. They bring along Sam, who suspects they are attempting to kill him, however they didn't expect Mike Peterson (Richard T. Jones) to come along. The four comes across a ruin temple. Inside the temple while Burt remains with Mike, Sam is followed by Rio, who is about to kill him with his knife but falls down a pit. Rio is the first to be killed by an Anaconda, which strangles him to death before devouring him. The others are forced to help Burt and Klent find Rio, unaware that he has been eaten. Owen Gibson (Ashton Kutcher) sides with Burt, who promises to get him and his sister Victoria (Kristen Bell) out alive but only if they agree to allow him to sell the Offspring, “if it exists”, for money. As morning approaches, the crew decides to wade through a river, only to be attacked by an Anaconda. Burt shoots and kills it, but before the crew could continue, another Anaconda suddenly emerges from the water and swallows Owen whole, while the rest of the crew escapes into another village. At the village, the crew discovers the Offspring exists, when speculating that the snakes are unusually large in size because their lives have been extended through the fountain. They then conclude it is the fountain which the snakes are protecting. As the crew rests, Patrick and Mike discuss of the situation. Mike suggests they leave, but Patrick denies this. Just as Patrick is about to rest, another Anaconda appears. The others hear Patrick's screams and rushes to his aid, only to watch as the Anaconda finishes devouring Patrick. The crew finds a secret underground tunnel which leads them into a ruin cave. During the excavation, Burt discovers the Offspring is in a chamber inside the cave. Mike and Dianna Handerson (Jordana Brewster) are separated from the group. When Mike gets his foot stuck, Dianna tries to help him. At that moment, an Anaconda appears and Mike tells Dianna to get away. Dianna helplessly watches as Mike is killed by the Anaconda. She runs when another Anaconda appears, but Burt saves Dianna and kills the Anaconda before it could kill her. Burt, Dianna, PJ Sanders (Pooch Hall), Sam, Victoria and Klent make their way to a latter. As they climb, Burt accidentally drops a grenade which explodes causing water to pure through and the latter begins to break. The crew makes it off the latter, but Victoria is the last one. She gets her shirt caught on the latter which falls apart, causing Victoria to fall down to her death. The others continue on and stumble into the chamber, where they find the Offspring, finding it also surrounded by Anacondas. Sam then takes a grenade and throws it at the Offspring, destroying the fountain and the chamber collapses killing the Anacondas. Dianna, Sam and PJ tries to find a way out of the cave as it begins to collapse, but are confronted by Burt and Klent. Burt is about to execute them when a larger ferocious Anaconda appears and kills Klent. Burt tries to kill the Anaconda, which spits out Klent's body and attacks Burt. As the Anaconda strangles and swallows Burt whole, Dianna, PJ and Sam makes their way out of the cave and back to shore, but the Anaconda pursuits and attacks them. After killing the Anaconda with a spear, Dianna, Sam and PJ are rescued by the river patrol. They begin to think of a story to explain a dead giant Anaconda. Anacondas 2: The Mayflower Category:Movies Category:Horror films